Reuben Jordan
Reuben Jordan Roleplayed by Marbelle Shrake Reuben Marquis Jordan is an Afro-French wizard from Martinique. His ancestors have attended Beauxbâtons and when the time came for him to do the same he followed suit. Quick Info Reuben was born in Le Vauclin during the fall of 2010 to Cécile de Beauharnais and Jaden Jordan. His mother was a Austringer, she was also a Magizoologist who specialized in winged creatures. His father was a Healer who also happened to be a survivalist, he shot down her beloved bird for sport. Jaden was able to heal the bird, he hadn't killed it midair as he meant to. His shot was off thanks to the blood curdling scream coming from Cécile that ruined his aim. She was angry with him, she was furious and entirely prepared to fight him. She punched him a few times out of pure rage. Once in the torso, the chest, and of course the face. She wanted to do worse until he healed the damage he inflicted on her bird Cannon. They were inseparable after that, married three years after they met. They didn't plan to have children, Reuben was a welcomed surprise they found a way to fit into their unusual life. At two years old he became a big brother for the first time to younger sister Keziah. She was the second unexpected surprise for Cécile and Jaden. Having two small children under the age of two was a hardship for the family. They survived unscathed although there were some minor cutbacks to their lifestyle that Cécile and Jaden were forced to make in order to keep the family afloat. Reuben was nine when his brother Mordecai was born. He wanted Keziah to be a little brother, needless to say he was excited. Once again before his little brother was two his parents had another welcomed surprise in the form of another sister Amariah. He always wondered if Mordecai would grow up wanting his little sister to be a little brother too. It's one of those thoughts that always make him laugh. It wasn't until the age of six that not having magic began to annoy him. It became agony for him to grow up in a magical household without having that same sort of power at his finger tips. He was told repeatedly his magic would come, that sage advice always seemed to receive the opposite reaction his parents were expecting. Watching his mother work with animals or watching his father heal people made him feel so normal. He felt out of place and for a short period of time he began to hate life. He didn't want to be normal, he wanted to be a part of the magical world in the same way that they were. At the age of nine his first sign of magic was something so inconsequential he didn't notice. It was his sister who pointed the phenomena he'd been waiting for out to him. After he got the letter from Beauxbâtons prior to starting his first year. He was interested in Hogwarts, but had no expectations having learned more about Beauxbâtons from his mother than Hogwarts from his father. He did come to love Beauxbâtons more than he ever expected to, nonetheless he never shared his feelings about the school with anyone. Not much for books or lectures Reuben was very much a hands on learner from the beginning. He spent his entire academic career playing quidditch, he had ambitions of going out for captain and will always make an excuse for why he wasn't chosen. He claimed to not be interested in pursing a career going pro although he's been in training since graduation. He remains incredibly active engaging in numerous muggle sports to maintain a certain physique. Traits He'd say that his physical strength and his appearance are his strengths but he doesn't believe he has any weaknesses. (Although it's probably his lack of intelligence) He's happy with his life, he thinks it could be better and he is in pursuit of what it is that could more definitively make that possible. He's one of those people that needs validation from others, he relies on being adored by the people around him. He doesn't feel like he matters if people aren't complimenting him. Appearance Reuben is above average weight and average height. He takes after his father with the same large build and bulky frame. He's got his mother's features as well her eyes, and hair. Those more delicate aspects of his mother are completely over shadowed, of course, by his father's handsomeness and that inherent swagger. He prides himself on being viewed as the same sort of charismatic man his father is. Model: Odell Beckham Jr. Reuben Jordan1.jpg Reuben Jordan2.png Reuben Jordan3.jpg Reuben Jordan4.jpg Reuben Jordan5.jpg Reuben Jordan6.png Reuben Jordan7.jpg Reuben Jordan8.jpg Reuben Jordan WB1.jpg Reuben Jordan WB3.jpg Reuben Jordan WB5.jpg Personality Reuben thinks of himself as an alpha male, to say he "thinks" this is to undersell the way he sees himself. He is unapologetically confident, his arrogance knows no bounds. Even in cases of rejection or failure he finds an excuse and it's not his fault. He doesn't accept negativity, he's taught himself to recognize it as gibberish. He's incredibly insensitive and he doesn't realize it, nor does he care. He's very outspoken and he's known to be brash saying everything that comes into his mind without even the slightest hesitation. He doesn't take other people's feelings into consideration with his actions or his words. He's got Narcissistic personality disorder (NPD), it doesn't make any of his selfish, demanding or pompous behavior acceptable. Although his more negative flaws drive people away his life hasn't been impacted too greatly. There are those who appreciate his brutal honesty, and there are those who admire his high level of confidence. Family }} Jordan }} Jaden Jordan is a Half-Blood French/English wizard born in 1990. He learned survival techniques from his father when he was a child, his magic gave him a cheat as his father called it. His father Jorell was a Muggle Survival Instructor and his mother Jacinta was a Muggle-born who worked for the French Ministry of Magic. Jaden grew up with a profound respect for what professionalism could provide to a first impression. After he graduated from Beauxbâtons he turned his mother's focused mind and his father's steady hands into a career as a Healer. He continued to practice the techniques his father taught him rather than using magic to easily accomplish tasks. He only used his magic when he was in dire need of it. de Beauharnais }} Cécile de Beauharnais is a Pure-Blood Martiniquais witch born in 1991. She had her own desires for what she would do with her magic when she discovered it. Her parents had other ideas. Her father Talin de Beauharnais was an Animagus and her mother Lesia Reyx was an Occlumens and a Legilimens, Cécile takes after her mother. She was born into wealthy family line from the West Indies, her ancestors were exceptionally powerful wizards and witches all boasting some form of expertise in different forms of magic. She went on to exceed her mother's skill in Occlumency however she couldn't match her elder as a Legilimens and it remains the weakest of her powers. She doesn't even claim awareness of either skillset. Relationships Magical abilities Charms Potions Transfiguration Trivia *Reuben means: "behold, a son" *Marquis means: "nobleman, lord of the borderlands" Links *User:Marbelle Shrake Category:Adult Character Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Name begins with "R" Category:Half-Blood Category:Brown/Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Ebony Wand Category:Graphorn Wand Category:October Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Small Patronus Category:French Category:Beauxbatons Graduate